The present invention generally relates to a sun visor, more particularly to sun visor with magnetic elements so that the sun visor may be affixed to a frame of a car window. The sun visor also includes an illuminating LED panel to allow for advertising, for example. The sun visor is foldable and expandable for easy use and storage.
Drivers and passengers of motor vehicles alike often require and use sun visors to block blinding sun and heat while in the vehicle. Traditional sun visors are built into a car's interior and can be lowered in front of the driver or passenger to block front-entering sun. Some of these visors can be released and turned upon a hinge toward a side window to block entry of sunlight shining through the side window. However, since these visors are designed to be used during driving, they have limited size and are not very effective for limiting sun entering the vehicle resulting in excessive vehicle heating.
Various sun shades that can cover an entire front windshield or side windows to block sun while a car is parked are also known in the art. However, these sun shades are bulky and generally serve one function only, namely to block sun.